White as a Ghost
by NadiaLycaon
Summary: The Lone Wanderer has entered Underworld looking for a bite to eat, and a place to relax...but after asking the wrong questions, about the wrong ghoul she regrets ever setting foot into the bar. lame summary I know!


Please ignore the spelling mistakes! D: I tried to get them all! Not sure if I got it! and not sure if I'll finish it...as it was a random idea.

Enjoy! Or not...up to you :3

((oh and I couldn't bring myself to write her as a bad ass chick, because she lived in a vault all her life XD shes not use to see raiders, super mutants, ghouls. I would be flipping shit if I saw a radscorpion chasing after me!))

* * *

Charon was leaning against the wall when he heard sniffing. Turning his head he saw a large dog standing beside him. He frowned. How long had it been since he saw a dog before? He unknowingly knelt down and reached a gloved hand towards him. The dog barked and wagged his tail, walking forwards to sniff him. Charon tilted his head and studied it. The dog was large, and covered in thick fur. How unusual. It also seemed happy to see him.

"Dogmeat!" A female voice called out, followed with the sound of boots hitting the floor. Charon looked up as a smoothskin pushed the ratty looking door open, and walked in. She was short, and lean. Her red hair was pulled back and her face was red from running, and the harsh wind outside. But something about her told him she wasn't any normal wastelander. She had black clothing on, with a long brown jacket. And a hat.

She looked at him for a moment, blinking her stunned expression away, and smiled before scowling down at her companion. The dog, Dogmeat, was looking up at her and panting, Tongue lolling out.

"What did I tell you about running off on me!" She growled, nudging him with her toe. Charon pushed himself up, and leaned back against the wall.

She looked up and opened her mouth to talk. He gritted his teeth, glancing to Ahzrukhal. The ghoul would be mad if he talked to him. She seemed to sense his unease. She muttered an apology before turning and looking around the bar.

Charon took a breath and looked back to her. "Go talk to Ahzrukhal.

She blinked and looked back at him. She gave him a shaky smile before walking over to the bar. She glanced over her shoulder at him once more before pulling herself up onto a bar stool. He watched as the dog fell to the ground and laid there at her feet, his eyes watching everything.

Charon watched her closely. She had a Sniper rifle slung over her shoulder and two plasma pistols strapped to her belt. She shrugged her torn up back pack off and dropped it beside her foot.

"Well looky here, a smoothskin I ain't never seen before. I'm Ahzrukhal, and this is Ninth circle." Ahzrukhal whistled as he walked over to her.

"Umm..." She looked back to the Ghoul watching her. He looked intimidating, leaning against the wall staring intently at her. "Who's the guy in the corner?" She asked glancing back towards him.

Ahzrukhal's lips twitched and he leaned towards her. "That's Charon, hes...well he's my loyal employee. Don't mess with me and he won't mess with you."

She nodded slowly. "Employee? Like a slave?" She felt a sliver of rage curl around her, as she whispered the word. In the vault she never heard of slavery. But out in the wastes, she faced slavers, killed slavers. They were lower then any of the other creatures she's fought.

He laughed a deep evil laugh and put a hand on his heart. "Ma'am you insult me. No, I do not believe in slavery. It's an abomination." For some reason, she didn't believe him. She narrowed her eyes on him but let him continue. "I am a firm believer of personal choice. To force someone into bondage is unthinkable. Chains are earned never forced." He winked after he finished, making the girl feel disgusted. "Charon made choices that landed him in my employment. The matters of our contract is between him and I. No one else."

He straightened.

"So what does he do for you?" She asked.

"Anything I ask. I simply point and he shoots."

She swallowed nervously. Then got an idea. "So, you mentioned something about a contract?"

Ahzrukhal nodded. "Why, are you interested?"

She considered a moment then nodded.

His lips twisted into a slimy smile. He raked his dull eyes over her. She suddenly was more terrified then running into a Yao Guai for the first time in the wastes.

"What can you offer me...Smoothskin." He purred almost, his raspy voice cracking. She held back a gag and looked down at her companion. He was on alert now, his panting had stopped and he was slowly getting up. His body on alert, hackles raising.

"I-I have caps." She said nervously, pulling her purse free from her belt. This in turn made her pistol move and suddenly a figure was looming above her. Ahzrukhal seemed to enjoy making her squirm.

Dogmeat snarled at Charon, it wasn't threatening. It was a warning. He grunted at the dog and growled low at the girl. She looked towards him and he felt his breathing slow. She looked like a frightened animal, cornered. And for a moment he felt sorry for her.

"How much you got?" He asked.

Charon tensed. Was he going to sell his contract? To this frightened creature in front of him? He wasn't sure what Ahzrukhal was up to, but the way he was eyeing the poor girl was making him feel sick.

"I have fifteen hundred caps." She said slowly.

Ahzrukhal made a sound of disapointment and straightened. "Well maybe you can do something for me."

She looked to her companion who was watching them all. Taking a breath she looked back to Ahzrukhal and narrowed her eyes. "What do you want me to do?"

"Charon..." He said in low tone, his lips twisting into slimy smile. Her eyes widened as Charon grabbed her and hauled her off the stool. Dogmeat snarled and barked. Charon turned and looked down at the dog, pulling his shotgun off his back.

"No! Dogmeat!" She cried, trying to grab for the gun. The dog looked at her and whined, still growling at Charon. He was aiming straight at her companion. Dogmeat was slowly backing up, aware of how this was getting more and more hostile.

Charon hesitated for only a second before the girl he was holding yelled at Ahzrukhal. "Please don't!" She begged, struggling in Charons grasp. "I'll send him away." She felt tears pricking her eyes.

Charon looked towards Ahzrukhal. Waiting for the order.

He wasn't looking at Charon his eyes were locked on the struggling girl. Raking his eyes over her body. For a split second he debated letting her go. But it was only a fleeting thought.

"Fine." Ahzrukhal said, motioning him to drop her.

Charon let her go. She fell to the ground and the dog ran forwards, licking her face and whining. She wrapped her arms around the mutt and whispered something over and over to him. He seemed to understand and turned towards the open door. He glanced back at her and whined.

"Go Dog! It's not safe here." She said.

Charon watched the dog turn and walk out the door.

She was pushing herself up as Ahzrukhal made a noise, Charon reached down. She winced as he hauled her to her feet. He held her against his chest as his boss walked around the bar. The few ghouls in the bar seemed to ignore what was going on. Or just didn't care.

She closed her eyes tight as Ahzrukhal touched her face. His fingers were like sandpaper.

"I haven't seen a smoothskin not blistered by the sun" He leaned in close and smelled her hair. She smelled the stench of booze on his breath and decayed flesh. "Or burned from radiation." He seemed to get closer and she gagged.

Charon tensed a little. The girl in his arms pushed backwards into him. And turned her head away from Ahzrukhal. He glanced down and saw her eyes were shut, and tears rolled down her cheeks. All this over his contract?

"Well? What do you say? You do something for me" Ahzrukhal whispered in her ear, his hand sliding down her throat and touching her breast. Charon felt her body tense. And she shook her head.

"No, stop it. I don't want it!" She begged. Her voice cracking in fear. Ahzrukhal didn't seem to care.

She looked at him and Charon saw hope in her eyes for a split second before his boss grabbed her. She struggled as he dragged her towards his room.

"Charon!" Ahzrukhal hissed.

Charon followed shutting the door and standing there. He clenched his teeth in anger. In anger at himself and in anger at her. She shouldn't have come here. Shouldn't have asked about him. He heard Ahzrukhal behind the door. The girl was struggling. She whimpered and tried to fight him. Charon closed his eyes in rage, clenching his fist. Damn his contract. Damn it.

* * *

Ahzrukhal pulled her pack off and sniper gun. It clanged to the ground. She gasp and twisted, trying to get away from him. She tried the door but it was locked. He grabbed her and pushed her onto the stained and ripped cot. She struggled as he tried to pull her cloths off.

Tears rolled down her face. He was stronger then her. She closed her eyes as he pulled her shirt off. He groped her breasts, squeezing them painfully. Making her yelp.

"Mmm, it's been a long time since I seen a smoothskin so..." he trailed off as his lips touched hers. She felt sick and tried to move away. He growled low and grabbed her hair, pulling her head painfully to face him.

His lips were coarse and he tasted like bile, and whiskey. She held back her gag as he continued to ravish her mouth. He forced his tongue into her mouth and she gaged. It was slimy. His hand reached lower and her blood seemed to freeze in her veins. This was it. He was going to rape her. She tried to fight, twisting around and trying to push him. He pulled her pants down and forced a rough finger into her, making her scream out in anger.

Ahzrukhal seemed to enjoy it. He laughed and grabbed her waist rolling her over onto her stomach. She cried out and tried to fight him. Crying for Charon to help.

Ahzrukhal leaned over her. "He won't bugde unless I call him." She whimpered in defeat.

He grabbed her hips and lifted her to her knees. She closed her eyes, waiting for the pain. Ahzrukhal seemed to hesitate. Only for a moment. He undid his pants and she struggled again. Crying as he violated her.

* * *

Charon heard her muffeled pleas to stop. He closed his eyes when he heard her crying for his help, and rested his head against the door. Feeling sick. After a few moments the crying stopped. He could hear Ahzrukhal grunting and he curled his lip up.

A few ghouls who were drinking glanced towards him and he narrowed his eyes on them, making them snap their heads away.

He heard Ahzrukhal say something but couldn't hear his exact words. There was a deep evil laugh and the door was unlocked and pulled open. Charon glanced at him.

* * *

The girl laid there, shaking in pain and disgust. She could still feel him, still feel his hands on her body, inside her. She slowly pulled her pants up. Ahzrukhal fixed his pants, zipping them up. He walked over to her purse pulling it free.

"Fifteen hundred caps for his contract?" He said, winking. She didn't see it, as her eyes were still shut. She heard him walk across the room, opening a safe. She opened her eyes as he headed over to her, tossing the piece of paper to her. She whimpered and tried to move away.

"There you go smoothskin." He laughed.

He walked to the door, unlocking it and pulling it open. Charon was leaning against the side, he looked towards him.

"Well go clean her up." Ahzrukhal laughed, pushing past him. Charon frowned, and walked in. He saw her, laying on her side. She had pulled her pants up, and was in the process of fixing her shirt.

He walked over and looked down at her awkwardly. Her long red hair was no longer pulled up. Her head was down and he could see her trembling. He squatted down and moved a stray piece of crimson hair away from her face. Tears streaked her face. She winced as he whipped a tear away.

"What do you want?" She asked trembling.

"My bos-" He paused, frowning. His hand reached for a small piece of paper. Was that...his contract? He looked towards her and then back to the paper. He glanced over his shoulder at Ahzrukhal. A tick started in his jaw. He couldn't have giving her his contract.

He looked back to her, she was pulling her shirt back into place and fixing her pants. Tears still rolling down her cheeks, even though he could tell she was trying to hold it back. He picked the paper up and pushed it into her hands. She looked a little confused.

"You are my new boss." She looked like she was about to protest. But he covered her mouth. He saw a flicker of fear in her green eyes, but his blue eyes held relief. "You. Are. My. New. Boss." He said it slowly, nodding as he said it.

She slowly nodded, fear and confusion in her eyes. He stood up.

"I need to speak to Ahzrukhal" He snarled. He turned and walked out.

She watched as he walked towards Ahzrukhal, the sleezy ghoul looked up. "Come to say goodbye to me?" He laughed.

"Something like that." And with that he pulled his shotgun off and shot him. Her eyes widened in horror as the world seemed to slow. Then Charon shot Ahzrukhal again as he lay motionless on the ground. The ghouls in the bar all jumped up. Stunned.

Whispers started to fill the room. "He shot Ahzrukhal" "Why did he kill him?" "How could he!"

Charon turned and walked back to her. She scrambled to the other side of the bed and closed her eyes.

"Smoothskin. We need to leave." He said, as he slung his shot gun over his shoulder. Charon watched her she looked so scared. Trembling. He looked back, the ghouls all watching him. Some looked angry, some looked scared.

He looked back to the smoothskin and saw her watching him, horror in her eyes.

He reached his hand out to her, and she looked at it. "Smoothskin?" He growled.

She was white as a ghost as she reached her hand out to him. He gently took it, her hand was so small and soft, compared to his larger hand. He hauled her off the bed and pulled her up into his arms. She wrapped her arms around his shoulders and sobbed, her body shaking. He grabbed her pack and rifle and turned carrying her out of Ninth Circle.


End file.
